2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beverage making apparatus and, more particularly, to a beverage making apparatus having improved serviceability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage brewers for coffee, tea and the like are conventionally equipped with electrical and water systems comprising a number of components to supply heat and deliver a brewed beverage or hot water to an external decanter and the like. The electrical system of such brewers include circuitry to operate, among many functions, the internal water heater coils and external warmers, the solenoid valves for controlling the delivery of water, indicator lights, and timers as is well known. The water system of a coffee maker receives water from a source for delivery to a reservoir tank in conjunction with the solenoid valve and other water control elements. In the past the electrical components and the elements of the water system have been mounted within the housing of the beverage brewer at locations that provide inconvenient access when service is needed. For example, the solenoid valves and timers of prior art coffee brewers are typically mounted in the lower portion of the equipment and are difficult to reach by service personnel. Moreover, such components of the electrical and water system of know brewers have been physically attached in a manner that deters quick removal and attachment. An example of a coffee brewer capable of providing effective coffee brewing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,621 issued on Aug. 5, 1986 to Melvin F. Roberts. The foregoing coffee brewer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,621 and other commercially available systems, however, include an arrangement of internal parts that do not offer optimum accessibility or ease of part removal and attachment as desirable in the industry. The internal mounting techniques of the brewer components of known equipment require relatively burdensome and time consuming procedures to remove most components needing repair. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coffee brewer having improved serviceability for convenience and a reduction of labor time.